Love at First Bite
by dopey girl 80
Summary: I've watched everybody fall in love. I even watched Edward and Bella's love blaze. When is it my turn?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: All the characters and everything in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except**__**Blake Luna Cullen and Tommy Allen Day.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_Flashback:_

"Edward, can you please open the door?" Esme asked.

"Yea, sure"

It was raining outside and I didn't know why I came here. I guess I was hungry for attention. I was hungry for someone to love me and I knew that my brother, Edward, can give me that. I hope. I heard footsteps coming to the door. Oh no, my head it's getting dizzy. The door opened and a bright light shone through my strange eyes. Golden eyes, but with green in the middle blending into the golden. 'Such strange eyes', my brother once said.

"Blake?"

So dizzy. And then I collapsed in front of Edwards's feet.

_End of flashback_

That day was about 2 years ago. I can't believe I did that. I guess I was really weak back then. I've never been to Fork's High School, but I'm going this year. Its winter break right now, so I'll be starting after the break is over. From what I heard, High School is a load of bullshit.

So, let me tell you about myself. I was 16 when I turned into a vampire. My brother, Edward, already turned at 17 and ran away from home with his doctor. I then refused to drink human blood so I started drinking animal blood. It wasn't all that bad. Anyway, I ran away from home, too, and traveled down to Seattle, Washington. I stayed there in the woods, until I heard some human girl say "Edward?" out loud and then I knew that my brother was in town. And his family\coven, which is now mine as well. There is Carlisle, his doctor, Rosalie, she's kind of mean, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and me.

I have bronze, messy, shoulder length hair and golden eyes that have green blending in with the golden in the middle. It's really strange and I'm kind of scared people won't like me because of my eyes. Like all vampires, my skin is pale. But in the sunlight I don't sparkle. I glow. I have rose colored lips and the vampire's toned out body. Ok, now my powers. I have 5. I'm very different from the regular vampire. It's strange, I'm strange. I can control the weather within a 60 mile radius, I can blow up things with a hand movement, freeze time for 20 minutes, but this power drains my energy, I can control the elements, and since I play the flute I can do mind control through my flute's music. If I use all these powers at once, I could die.

The sun was setting. It was beautiful. I turned back to my book. I was at the best part. I had to finish it. 10 minutes later I finished it. I turned back to the french doors that lead out to the forest. I started daydreaming about falling in love. I've watched Jasper and Alice fall in love. I've even watched Edward and Bella's love blaze. But when is it going to be my turn. When do I watch myself fall in love? Sometimes I think that I won't fall in love, that I'll be alone forever. I came here hoping that my brother, Edward, could give me some kind of hope. But I thought wrong. He didn't give me hope, he gave me envy. I envied everybody in this house. Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Edward, everyone. Why can't I have what everybody else has? Is there something wrong with me?

"Blake, come down stairs" Edward said three stories below. I sighed.

"Coming" I said tiredly.

I ran down the stairs and sat on the floor by my brother's feet in less than a second. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes they were blank. "Yes?"

His eyes flickered to life, slowly filling the golden eyes. At least he has regular honey eyes. Why do I have to be different?

"You're not different Blake." Edward said. I laughed. Sure.

"Blake, while you were thinking upstairs. I caught a thought from you. Since you came here to find love, I talked to an old friend of mine; that's coming to school tomorrow. He said he would love to become friends with you. His name is Tommy Day. He's a vampire, too. What do you think?"

I looked around at everybody's faces. When I looked they looked away. Great. They were in it, too.

"You think I need friendship! I don't need that crap! I need understanding. I need true love, not friendship love." I whispered. I really didn't want to scream at them. I was way to quiet and barley talk to anyone anymore, I didn't want to reck that distance from everybody. I like it. But maybe that friendship might become something more. Hmm… What the hell. I'm begging. I'll try.

"You know what; I'll give it a try." I sighed and started to walk outside into the pouring rain. I walked outside and started to walk. Perfect didn't feel so perfect anymore. Not even a vampire can be perfect. I let the rain fall down and wash all my worries away, all my insanity away. I heard a thunder crack. I wish I could feel the thunder, I wanted to scream. But I knew I couldn't.

Well, looks like I'll be meeting Tommy tomorrow.

Shit.

Hope you guys like it. I'll put up chapter two as fast I can. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: All the characters and everything in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except**__**Blake Luna Cullen and Tommy Allen Day.**_

**Oh, wow guys! Thanks! I woke up this morning with 15 emails in my mail box! All regarding this story. So to clear some important questions before I let you guys read ch. Two, Blake is Edward's sister. And she is a very different vampire, more powerful at that, too. She just doesn't know that……yet. Here's ch. Two.**

Chapter Two

When I started to get ready for school, Alice was looking at me winking. It was actually really scary. She never did that before. Sure we talked and went shopping, but it just wasn't like her. Even Edward was more….more happy and Bella wasn't even there. I decided to wear a v-neck white shirt and black skinny jeans. With green converse, my favorite shoes. I left before everyone else did because Edward was picking up Bella, he didn't need me there, Alice was still in her closet, Rosalie was looking in the mirror, Jasper was hunting, and Emmett was flexing his muscles'. I didn't think they would need a ride or they would have asked already.

So I walked out the door into the warm air, which was actually cold. The forest by our house was even greener. It was beautiful. I wonder what it would be like to be a tree, people always looking up to you. But that would never happen to me because I'm damned forever. But I like this life, gives you more time to think. Edward hates his vampire life a little less because of Bella. Alice=Jasper, Emmett=Rosalie, Edward=Bella, but who does Blake equal? No one. I was alone, I would always be the the fifth wheel. Whatever.

So I climbed into my white Bugatti Veyron with black leather. I love this car to death, well….you know what I mean. I had to pre order it from Germany. It was the second fastest car in the US. It was perfect. **(I'll try to put up a picture on my profile)**

I arrived at Forks High school. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small. It was the regular typical high school. I pulled into my parking space, next to Edward's car. I got out finding people still in the car. It was Bella and Edward.

Kissing.

Wow.

I knocked on the window, Edward pulled away and turned, and then I walked away. I stopped as Edward called my name. I turned around and froze time. Everybody walking or driving stopped. Edward stopped with his mouth open. He was wearing a funny face. Ha. I used my element power, water, and held in my hand. I walked over to my brother and put him back in his car, close the door, and threw the water on his car. Drenching it. I then controlled the weather to hail on his car. Yes, it sounds mean, but I think he deserves it. He knows I don't like public affection. I unfroze time and walked away.

As I was walking down the halls of Forks High School, I smelled something. It smelled faint, but was the best smell I ever smelled. It was the kind of smell of when it's the day after a nice shower. Fresh, cool. And a little bit of vanilla. But I decided to mistake it for perfume. I went to my locker, put my things in, and went to the library. I needed a new book and I had about 45 minutes left until school started. I walked through the aisles and pick out a book. It was a love story of course. If you hadn't found out already, I am love obsessed. That will all go away until I find "him." I started reading.

5 minutes before the bell rang; I put my stuff into my bag and went outside. I looked at the bulletin board, flowers, the sky, clouds, and all kinds of things. Then I looked around. People were staring. But their stares were off. I turned around to find him. Tommy Day in the flesh, well in his dead body, but you know….

**Tommy Day's Point of view:**

I striped and hopped into the shower. I put it on cold, so it would turn hot. I let flow on top of my body, letting it wash me. Yeah, I'm a vampire. But vampires have to be clean, too. I stepped out and shoke myself dry. I looked at myself in the mirror. Brown hair, weird eyes, nice lips, hot body, yep that's me. Tommy Day. Now, about the eyes, there blue. But they have violet in the middle blending in with the blue. Very weird. I have more than one power, too. And Edward tells me that she has the weird eyes and the more power thing, too. I wonder what she looks like….

Anyway, I have six powers. They are:

I can move stuff with my mind. Very fun.

I can write about stuff or draw them and they come alive. Not the best power I have, but it's useful.

I play the piano and I can control people through it. I think this is a fucked up power. I mean who has this!

I can control nature. Ehh…

I know when someone is sad or lonely. And sometimes their "sadness" is so strong that I start crying. I hate this power because a lot of people I meet are really sad or lonely and I have to cry. Crap! Why can't I have normal powers?

And the last one. I'm invincible. I'm strong on top of vampire strong which makes me invincible. I love this one. Very boyish, at least I don't have to cry on this one.

I went to my room and put on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. I went downstairs and went to the garage. I put on my black converse and stepped into my black Hummer. Yeah, I know it's a box, BUT it's a sweet ride. This car is custom made. Shiny rims, bumped out speakers, 6 feet off the ground, and a custom paint job. Shiny black, shimmers in the light. I put the car in reverse and drove to school.

Well, I'm supposed to meet Edward's little sister because she's…I don't know what he said….it was like she was looking for something or someone and I could help her? I don't know. I could see a mile away and there was the school. Not too shabby, pretty highschooly. But off to the distance I could see that nobody was moving. It was like time froze over there. I looked at the clock. 45 minutes left. When I looked up everything was moving again! And there was a girl walking away. Faster than the others. Hmmm….

I pulled into a parking space and leaped out. Got my red backpack and headed toward my locker. As I was walking towards my locker I could see the girl that was walking faster than the others. I smelled the air. Pine and seawater. Interesting smell. She was close to my locker. Actually she was right next to my locker. I watched her as she walked away towards the library. Edward gave off a description of what Blake looked like. But I never got to see her face. Few minutes later I went to go sit on f the benches outside the library. I wanted to see if she was Blake.

While I was waiting it was kind of uncomfortable. People were staring at me. Probably because of the eyes. Then I smelled that smell again. I looked around and she was walking out of library the door. She stopped and turned around slowly.

I saw the most perfect and beautiful face. She had the same eyes, but different colors. They were honey but with green in the middle, blending into the gold. She had the perfect, flawless, hair. Bronze colored and shoulder length. Perfect nose. Her face was clear and flawless. I bet if I touched it, it would be smooth like marble. And warm under my finger tips. Perfect body and mile long legs. The only thing that wasn't perfect was her lips. Her lips were a rose color and uneven. The bottom slightly bigger than the top. But it was perfect. She was perfect.

She was Blake Cullen.

Ok guys I hope you like it. And for chapter three, well…..that might take a while because I have school and homework and that jazz. So just breathe and I'll try to have it up as soon as I can. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: All the characters and everything in this story belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except**__**Blake Luna Cullen and Tommy Allen Day.**_

**Ok guys, sorry. I know its been a long time. But when your honor reading teacher gives you 3 essays to do in one week, your going to be stressed out. BUT I know Tommy has been waiting ****Ivy O'Hara. Thanks for reading my story Ivy!**

**Blake's point of view.**

Oh my gosh. The guy….he…was…Tom...my D…ay. He was beautiful. He was perfect in every way. No. I won't get caught up in this. Hell no! But aren't I looking for love. I was so confused. I think I need a therapist or something. I needed to think. I froze time and walk over to him. I raised my hand and let it slid down his jaw line. Smooth, like marble. I didn't know why I'm doing this, but it felt like I had to. I looked up into his eyes and they were the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Violet and blue. My favorite colors. I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to touch him. I wanted my lips to touch his. I wanted him. He'll probably sit with us at lunch. Maybe I can get to know him there. I did something that I'll never forget. Even if it didn't work out or that he was an ass. I think I wasn't thinking. I don't know what came over me.

I stepped up on my tippy toes and kissed him. Full on the lips. I don't know why I did it. It was wrong and I bet Alice could see me doing this. But it felt so good. His lips were smooth and sweet. They tasted like cotton candy. I must have wasted my 20 minutes of freezing time because soon his hand went around my waist and the kiss deepened. People were walking by and I could feel them staring. So I froze everyone and everything in the school, except us. His scent was intoxicating. Tommy's arms squeezed me tighter. His kiss was fierce, but soft as the whisper of a breeze. I should move away, but I couldn't see myself doing it. I had like 10 more minutes of kissing and I never really have been kissed. I was turned into a vampire to young. Even Bella was like 17 or something and she never really kissed anyone, until my brother came along.

I wanted him even if all my warning bells were ringing. He felt so good.

"Blake" he said in a ragged voice. I smiled and giggled. I let my hands drop and stepped back. 6 more minutes. "Yes?" I said. He smirked and folded his hands across his chest. I sighed mentally. Tommy's chest alone was beautiful. I wanted to rip of his shirt and let my hand slide down his chest to his stomach and so on. I was thinking very bad thoughts at the moment. Oh if he had mind reading powers like my brother... oh that would be very very very bad!

"Well Blake, we just met and we just kissed isn't that…rushing things?" He smiled. Tommy was teasing me. How rude! Not really, I thought that was kind of sexy. Ha ha ha! Dirty thoughts….

"Well, Tommy I think it was. Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore. You know forget the past?" I said with a little bit of seriousness in my voice to show I actually was suggesting that. Tommy's face suddenly dropped. His beautiful smile faded away. Even when he was frowning he was hot!

"Really?" he said in a sad voice. Aw! He was so sensitive! I love that! Tommy was so yummy. To answer his question, I walked back up to him. 3 more minutes left. I had to work fast. I stepped on my tippy toes again and kissed him hard and long. Well not that long, more like 2 minutes. One more minute. I let go and whispered, "I want." He laughed, "Ok."

People started moving. First period here I come...whoa…wait.

"Hey Tommy let me see your schedule." I pulled it out of his backpack and handed it to me with a question on his face. I ignored it for the moment. I took it and read it right next to mine.

TOMMY'S SCHEDULE:

Honors reading-Mrs. Song

Music- Mrs. Bee

Lunch 1:15-2:45pm. Lunch B

Gym- Coach Baker

Art- Mrs. Chi

Then I looked over to mine.

BLAKE'S SCHEDULE:

Honors reading-Mrs. Song

Math-Mr. YU

Science- Mrs. Green

Music- Mrs. Bee

Lunch 1:15-2:45pm. Lunch B

Gym-Coach Baker

Art-Mrs. Chi

Good I only have one class that I don't have with him. It was a start. Then, the bell rang. I looked over at Tommy and smiled. "The only class we don't have together is period three." I said. I handed back his schedule and started walking towards my first class. I heard someone calling my name; I turned around to see Tommy walking towards me. He held out his hand. I took it and held on to his slender fingers. We walked hand in hand to our first class.

He wants me.

**Yellow! Lol. Hope you guys like it! In the next chapter, they will be going to lunch. Hmmmm… I wonder what would her brother, Edward say. Did Alice see them make-out? Ohhh questions questions!! It might be a while until the next one comes out! Sooo just breathe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight related stuff in this story!!**

**HI! Um...here's chapter four!! I should be doing my essays, but I like making you guys happy****!**

**Chapter 4**

Morning passed by fast. The lunch bell rang and I got up and waited for Tommy while he packed up his books. He took my hand and whispered in my ear,"You're beautiful, you know?" He's been saying that every period. I thought it was really sweet. I was kind of nervous to see Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Only them because Edward can read our minds, Alice might of saw what happened, and Jasper might feel the love coming of Tommy and me. It was nerve racking.

As Tommy and I were walking he took out a piece of paper and a pencil. It looked like he was drawing. When he was done he wrote white, stem green, at the bottom of the paper. Then, a few seconds later a white rose with a green stem popped out of the paper. I gasped. "How did you do that?" I asked as he gave it to me.

He answer, "Oh, it's just one of my powers that's all."

"You have multiple powers?"

"Yeah."

"Me, too" I whispered.

He was just like me. He was perfect. We were both lost in our life's. We both needed someone there. Not just family and friends, but the one person that makes you have butterflies in your stomach every time you see them. The person who makes you laugh and cry. The person who makes you…you. And we found that person in each other. It was like Bella and Edward, so young and sweet. So perfect. I was finally part of something. Alice=Jasper, Emmet=Rose, Edward=Bella, and now; Tommy =Blake. We were approaching the lunch tables. Everyone was still staring at us. Probably because of our eyes. It was bullshit. I mean really? Just because you have unnatural eyes doesn't mean you have to freakin look at someone all the time. It was craped up. It was stupid.

I gripped Tommy's hand as I started to see our table at the very back of the lunch room. Edward was there with Bella. I noticed something I never knew before; they were holding hands under the table. Jasper by Alice and Emmet playing thumb wars with Rose. I giggled. Rose looked so pissed off. Actually everyone at the table didn't look happy. Edward looked pissed, Alice looked kind of sad, Jasper had a painful look, Emmet looked like he was going to punch someone, and Bella had a confused face. It was really….confusing. Usually their happy. But today was a little bit gloomy over there. I looked up at Tommy. He felt me looking and looked back and whispered,"It's going to be ok. Don't worry." I sighed.

We walked a few more steps and sat down at the tense table. As we sat everyone went stiff. Everyone looked at Tommy.

"You!" Emmet screamed, "How dare you kiss my little sister! That was way too fast! You son of a…" As he screamed, I froze time so we couldn't make a scene. As he said those four words I rushed over at vampire speed and froze his mouth. He rolled his eyes. I ran back and sat next to Tommy. He held my hand under the table as everyone looked at him.

Then Jasper spook softly," You really do love her, don't you?" Tommy nodded his head. "I can feel it, Edward. I can feel it…" Jasper said. Edward nodded his head, "Fine." Looks like I have two approvals so far. Rose looked at me and Tommy and nodded her pretty blonde head. Edward flinched as I said that. Ha. Three. Me and Tommy both turned our heads to Alice.

"I saw and it was kind of disgusting to watch, but what I watched was pure hungry love. I say go right ahead. Wait…you're protected right?" I knew it was a joke, Alice never says something serious with smiling and she was smiling. Then our heads floated to Emmet. My big, protective brother. I sighed. He pointed to his mouth. "Only if you promise and if you won't say anything hurtful. If you don't want us to be together just say it. You don't have to say all kinds of other shit, Emmet. Think first before you say it." I heard a muffled "I promise."

I snapped my fingers and everything started moving again. Emmet sighed. "I guess. If your "real" brother says yes, than I say yes, too." I sighed. Then I heard unfamiliar footsteps approaching our table. I sniffed the air. A student.

"Uh...h-i—I, To—mm—y." She said. She sounded nervous. Tommy smiled at her. Then looked at me and put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"O---h, thi---s is -----you----r gi---rl---frie—nd, rig---ht. Uh…by---e." she stumbled. Tommy nodded and she walked away. He looked at the wild lilies next to the trees and whispered in my ear, so only I can hear, "Can you freeze time I have something to show you guys." I nodded my head and closed and opened my hand with both hands. Everything stopped. Tommy then stood up and said, "You guys I'm going to show you some of my powers to you. I don't know why, It just feels like I have to." He looked over at one of the dead flowers. Every head at the table looked were his gaze lied. He then whistled and the flower suddenly grew straight and its color shined. "I can control nature." Everyone had a surprised face on. I just smiled. I stood up and kissed him on the check, but Tommy grabbed my cheeks and kissed me on lips. It was so great that even the people he hates would feel pleasure. He pulled away and then his eyes winced. That same girl that talked to him floated off her feet and towards our table then back where she was. "And I can move stuff with my mind. But I also have a lot more, like I can draw or write people and they come alive or I can also control people through my piano." He stated. My family nodded slowly, taking it all in. I just smiled.

"Oh and I'm invincible." Tommy said. Emmet stood up and shouted, "Oh hell no you're not. I'm the strongest in the family! Arm wrestling right now!" Tommy shrugged and sat down and held out his arm. I sat down, too. Emmet took his hand and started to try, but then stopped to say a question. "You're not a newborn are you?"

"Nope." Tommy said simply. I had to keep on freezing time as the arm wrestling went on for 4 hours straight. I bet they know that I get really tired if I use it more than 2 hours, and I was slowly losing my strength. I can feel myself drifting away. I can feel myself getting dizzy. No I had to wait, I had to let them finish. My head got dizzier and I could see people freezing and unfreezing as I was losing my strength. "Oh no." I thought. Edward snapped out of his trance and looked at me. Tommy saw Edward look and started to look at me when I fainted.

When I woke up, I was at home. I heard a rush of wind upstairs and then everyone was looking down at me. Tommy looked really pale, worried, and sad. I looked over at Edward, he looked pained. I got up and looked around. "Wha—what happened?" I asked confused. Edward looked at me and said, "We left school after you fainted. You should have told us, Blake."

"Yes, right, after I fainted. Wait… do vampires faint?"

Carlisle (sp?) walked in and said, "Apparently you do, Blake." He walked across the room and looked at me. "I've been doing research." He said to explain everything. Yeah, right! I'm strange as hell. Then Alice ran in. "BLAKE!!" she screamed. "What?" Does she really have to scream at me when I'm right in front of her? Oh no! Isn't today…February 14th…no no no it can't be my….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLAKE!!" Alice screamed again. Oh no! Well, since Tommy is here it can't be so bad. Wait I have an idea. "So, what do you want for your birthday, books, DVD's, iPods, a house, trains, planes, a cake, an island, what?" I thought for a while. I looked outside hmmm… a Hummer. I looked at the clock. 3:23 am. Perfect.

"I want to do a street race with Tommy. My Bugatti Veyron vs. his Hummer." I looked over at Tommy with a smug smile.

"You're on." He said with a smug smile, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N**

**I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS!! I'M LEAVING THIS STORY! I JUST DON'T FEEL IT ANYMORE! I KNOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT….BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER ONE SOON. PLUS THIS STORY WASN'T REALLY MY BEST WORK. HANG IN THERE AND LOOK FORWARD TO READING MY NEW STORY…**

**COMING SOON!**

**I'M SOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nevermind!! I was totally PMSing, my bad. I'll keep going. Sorry guys for the in convince. I'm a very PMSing author! Next chapter will be up in a couple of days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I have been thinking. And here is my thinking. I was thinking to myself today that maybe I shouldn't continue my story. You know Love at First Bite. Yea, I probably lost a few readers because I'm not going to finish it. Yea, I'm not going to finished it because it wasn't my best work, its wasn't even that long, I have better ideas, and I think I can do way better. But this new story, the cool, awesome, better, story might take awhile. But I PROMISE it will be up soon****…****.**

**So really Love At First Bite is over and I'm sorry that you don't like me anymore because I'm taking it down, but it's ok. I understand. I hope you forgive me and that you'll give my other story a chance.**

**The new story title will be up on my profile when I put a ch. Up. But of course you probably have your own way of finding my stories, if you still want to read my stories****…****.**

**Please don't hate****…****And forgive me****…****and I'm sorry!**


End file.
